


Cafe Americano

by Neonbat



Series: Stucky various bingos 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also a cafe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Barista Steve Rogers, Cisgender Bucky, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, First Date, M/M, Past Tense, Playful Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Small Steve, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, grad student bucky, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Steve has had a crush on a customer for the past few months, and Sam's getting fed up with the goo-goo eyes. Fortunately for Sam and Steve's nerves, Bucky plans to do something about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky various bingos 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443892
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2019





	Cafe Americano

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is probably my last bingo square for the Stucky bingo because yeesh this year as been intense. I planned to do more, but whoops!
> 
> Also, this is not the experience of all Trans masc individuals. I wrote this more aligned with my own relationship with the language I use for my own body (As I am trans masc) and wanted to see more fics with these kinds of dynamics. Don't assume this is alright for everyone :)

  
  


There was something about the scent of roasting coffee beans and banana nut muffins that called to him. Perhaps he was being an elitist when he said this shop wasn’t ‘like the other ones’, but he meant it. There were impatient eyerolls sometimes, the business suits rushing through with meetings on their minds, but more often than not, it was the regulars that populated the squashy couches and well-worn wooden chairs of the shop. 

It started as a Cafe, hint the name ‘Cafe Americano’, but the small shop nestled between a brick antique store and a resale book shop had undergone a quiet transformation thanks to the people that ran it.

Technically, the shop was Tony Stark’s. He’d met the eccentric millionaire’s son squinting at an art piece made out of an artist’s mucus four years ago. How had he gotten here though? That was a story and a half.

“Steve? Yoo-hoo? Earth to Steve?” Steve blinked to awareness to see Sam standing impatiently in the doorway of the kitchen to the left of the counter. 

“Huh?” Steve liked Sam. He’d better since they were best friends. It was thanks to Sam and his penchant for stress-baking that had turned Cafe Americano from a struggling cafe into a cafe slash bakery. Steve couldn’t bake worth shit, which worked out, because Sam couldn’t make a cup of coffee to save his life. 

Granted, they wouldn’t be anywhere without their other best friend, Natasha, running the books and social media. Her boyfriend Clint had some pretty interesting ideas about baked goods to feature weekly just from his seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach. All in all, it worked.

Sam chortled, wiping flour onto his embroidered apron sporting a stylized coffee cup and their shop name, hand-designed by yours-truly. Steve hadn’t been at that art exhibit way-back-when just to ogle snot-art. He, of course, had chosen a slightly more acceptable medium of charcoals and pencils for his section of the exhibit.

“Ain’t it about time for you-know-who to show up?” Sam’s brows waggled knowingly.

Steve flushed, tugging up his sleeves from his oversized cardigan he’d thrifted last week. “Don’t you have stuff to bake?” He harrumphed, shooting his best glare over the rim of his perpetually loose black-rimmed glasses. 

Cackling, Sam breezed past him to pour himself a cup of today’s featured blend, complete with notes of almond and cardamom.”Ask him out already, christ. It’s getting painful.” 

Pointedly ignoring the unholy amount of sugar Sam dumped into his coffee(seriously, how did Sam keep a sixpack like that?), Steve leaned a boney hip against the counter.”I can’t — I’ve never just asked anyone on a date before.” Never even gotten close. Didn’t go to prom, didn’t ‘socialize’ in college save for a handful of trusted individuals, nothing. 

“You know, I don’t get you, Rogers. No problem socking someone in the jaw, but you balk at this? You’re a damn chihuahua you know that? Like the little shit Maria’s girlfriend has.” Bastard bit ankles and constantly tried to fight you until you rubbed his stomach. Steve didn’t enjoy the comparison.

The bell above the door interrupted Steve’s barbed reply. 

Sam smirked over his coffee cup and turned towards the kitchen.”Ten bucks you can’t do it.”

He didn’t have to turn around to know what Sam was getting out.”Twenty says I can.” He hissed quietly, standing as tall as his five-four stature would let him.

He turned, and all the bravado left him.

Bucky Barnes was a grad-student at NYIT. A six-foot, leather jacket wearing, long-hair having hottie with a body that made Steve’s already weak stomach quiver. Steve didn’t usually do crushes. He could count the instances of being twitterpated in his life on one hand. But Bucky? Steve looked forward to Bucky’s tri-weekly stop ins after his clinic hours with the exuberance of a puppy if Natasha was to be believed.

Worst of all, Steve feared that Bucky was actually into him. Him, Steve Rogers. A man that barely weighed a hundred pounds, could barely breathe air and had a spine that resembled a crazy straw. What the hell a guy like Bucky could see in him, he didn’t know. 

Steve stood poised at the counter, waiting for the inevitable ‘Hey Steve, the usual’-- A flat white and a slice of freshly made pumpkin bread. Instead, Bucky hid a peculiar smile behind his thick scarf and fussed with a few strands of his long bangs that never stayed in the black band keeping the rest of Bucky’s hair in a bun on the back of his head. 

“Hey Bu — “

“ — What time do you get off?”

Steve blinked, hand hovering over the flat screen to enter Bucky’s order.”What?” There was no way he’d heard that right.

Swallowing, Bucky glanced down at his scuffed leather boots, tugged his scarf down a little, and tried again.”What time do you get off work?”

Warmth diffused through his body, starting from the bottom up. It was only a matter of time before every inch of bare skin was a humiliating tomato red.”Uhm? Nine?” Thank god it was Sam’s turn to close up.

Bucky’s stubbled face brightened,” Great, I was trying to figure out how to ask you for like two weeks, so fuck it. You want to grab a bite after you get off?”

Steve’s heart did the flutter-stutter-flip that usually meant he needed to drink a Gatorade and sit down.”Like a...date?” Fuck he was glad Sam was busy in the kitchen, the last thing he needed was for his best friend to see this train wreck. 

Bless him, Bucky laughed. A laugh that scrunched up his handsome face and made him adjust the heavy satchel thrown over his artificial shoulder.”Yeah, Steve, like a date.” He smirked, face schooling down to a quiet expression of panic.”Shit — I didn’t think, I mean, I thought you might be into me too?”

Steve tittered this time,” Christ, what gave you the hint?” He might resemble a freshly boiled lobster, but his system was starting to reboot.”I’d love to, but I got to warn you man, my allergies rule out anything seafood and those places that have peanuts everywhere.”

“No problem, I know this great vegan — “

Steve blanched,” I said I had allergies, not that I didn’t have tastebuds. What about that place on fourth?”

Nodding, Bucky reached into his pocket to tug out his phone.”That works, what’s your phone number?”

Rattling off his number, he was gratified to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket seconds later and Bucky give him another grin. “You want your usual or?”

“Nah, going to save my appetite.” Bucky had the audacity to wink,” Pick you up at nine? Fucking cold outside and I’d rather brave finding parking than walking.”

Steve could have wept with relief. He might have a support band hidden underneath his clothes, but his back and feet always screamed after a long shift.”Sounds good, I’ll uhm, I’ll see you then.” He wasn’t proud of stealing a few glances at Bucky’s spectacular ass as he walked away, but Steve never claimed to be a saint.

Sam peaked his head from the back, smirking as he stirred a spatula through a large bowl.”You owe me twenty bucks, Rogers.”

“What? He didn’t even give me a chance!”

“Cough it up!”

It wasn’t dignified to get into a wrestling match behind the counter, but thankfully their clientele expected a level of tomfoolery by now.

* * *

  
  


“Ohmygod,” Steve groaned, tugging his spindly fingers through the freed strands of Bucky’s dark hair. The brick wall of his tiny downtown apartment ground uncomfortably against the exposed portion of his back, but Bucky kissing against his sternum made it more than worth it. 

If asked, Steve wouldn’t be able to tell you the specifics of the date, other than it had been easy. Like falling into step with an old friend, or visiting a familiar haunt. He’d chatted, laughed, and traded teases over cheap filling food and one dollar milkshakes.

Bucky’s hands, one flesh, one metal, slid up the slender curves of Steve’s sides.”Taste so good, wanted to do this for months.” Which was mental, considering Bucky had only been coming to the Americano for said months.”Can we — “

“ — yes, fuck, yes.” Steve wiggled and pushed back against Bucky, urging him towards the bed. 

At first, nerves chewed at his stomach since he rented a standard one-room studio apartment complete with loud, obnoxious neighbors, but he’d failed to consider that Bucky was a grad student in New York. Bucky had laughed and said he barely afforded the extra fifty square footage his place had on Steve’s.

They nearly knocked over the partition that divided the main living space from Steve’s bed. Steve tumbled backward onto the mattress after over-correcting, snickering helplessly. He had to be a mess, clothes already in disarray, sprawled, with chill-bitten cheeks but the way Bucky was looking at him made him feel bold.

Chewing his bottom lip, he reached down to pop the button of his worn jeans, satisfied to hear the hitch in Bucky’s breath above him. 

Not to be apparently outdone, Bucky kicked off his boots and promptly stripped off his jacket and shirt. Every inch of Bucky was unfairly delectable. Muscular in ways that were frankly obscene, especially for someone that regularly drank sugary coffee and bread that bordered on cake.

Briefly, Steve looked at the tangle of scarring breaking up the smooth skin of Bucky’s left shoulder. Bucky had tapped his prosthetic fingers on the table as they ate and explained he’d lost it after an accident in high school. A compound fracture turned septic and he’d nearly bit it(his wording). The prosthetic was beautiful, a test model sponsored by the company Bucky was interning at.

“You like it, don’t you?” Bucky chuckled, bending down to run his cool, shining fingers up Steve’s right thigh. Before Steve could stammer a response, Bucky thumbed against the skin just above his hemline.”No hand cramps with this thing, if you know what I mean.” He winked, and they dissolved into giggles.

He felt drunk without having touched a drop.

He reached down, snagging Bucky’s hand to guide it up, up, until Bucky was forced to crouch over him on the low bed. Steve raised Bucky’s hand to his lips, tongue snaking out to taste a wet line from palm to index fingertip. Bucky shuddered, rapt with blown pupils.

Quick to capture his prey, Bucky swooped down to tug Steve’s shirt off and seal his lips over one of Steve’s prominent collar bones.

Steve huffed a quivered breath, fingers tracing the planes of Bucky’s broad back; One hand skimmed down against flesh, and the other against rigid metal, fingernails scraping against the hair-fine segmented plates.

Above, his top-floor neighbor clanked around in their kitchen, and a siren wailed distantly past the window.

Kiss by kiss, Bucky’s lips burned a trail down his body. Steve squirmed, tempted to warn Bucky about so many things. How thin he was. How boney. How unattractive. He’d told Bucky an abridged version at dinner, but it hadn’t dissuaded the man. Still, the worry that seeing bare skin and all the imperfections could make Bucky change his mind.

Bucky paused at Steve’s navel, licking just underneath.”Can I take these off?” Steve felt a gentle tug on his belt loop, reminding him that he’d tried to get himself out of his jeans what felt like an eon ago. 

Despite his nerves, Steve nodded eagerly.”You first,” He added a stipulation, not wanting to be the only naked to the world.

Smirking,” I think I can do that,” Bucky stood up at the side of the bed just long enough to tug his jeans down, half-hard cock bobbing free without shame. Molten heat flooded Steve’s veins, eyes pinned to the inviting picture Bucky made standing stark at his bedside. 

“Fuck,” Steve moaned, pushing his jeans and boxers down with renewed vigor. 

With Bucky’s help, his jeans joined Bucky’s on the floor in record time. “God, look at you.” Bucky reached down to palm over his growing erection as he gazed down at Steve.”Oh yeah, where was I?” His brows bobbled, and he pounced. 

Bucky might describe the sound he made as a squeal, but Steve insisted it was a yelp. His laughter quickly morphed into an obscenely loud sigh as Bucky dove between his legs, kissing, sucking, and nibbling at the milk-pale skin.

“ _ Buck _ , god,” Steve breathed, splaying his legs as he groped down to get a handful of Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky hummed an answering note, nosing the soft, dark blond hair just above the peeking twitch of Steve’s petite erection. Bucky’s breath puffed against his groin, and Steve bit back a whine. It had been entirely too long since someone had done this, and Steve wanted to hurry Bucky along.

But despite the urging notes escaping Steve’s lips, Bucky took his sweet time. His lips traced a maddening line from the length of Steve’s cock all the way down his groin, pausing at his entrance, already wanting from the teasing.

The first probing lick parting his lips to taste his core punched an embarrassing groan from Steve’s chest. Bucky’s tongue was wicked, teasing around, getting the taste of him, slow and sweet. The wet notes of Bucky’s mouth on him were almost as arousing as the act itself, filling Steve’s ears as he pushed his hips to cant himself just right for Bucky to — 

“ _ Ohgod _ ,” Bucky licked in deep, pressing his face to Steve’s groin, nose nudging against Steve’s cock. Steve lost the battle to keep his legs wide, tightening up momentarily around Bucky’s head as Bucky lapped into the depths of him. 

Drawing up with a satisfied breath, Bucky urged Steve’s legs wide again, and dove back down. His lips sealed around Steve’s cock, tongue swirling, sucking just enough to make Steve dig his heels into the bed with a startled cry.

Steve rocked his hips up against Bucky’s mouth, watching with quiet satisfaction as Bucky’s head bobbed over him. He tried not to get phallic-centric, but jesus it got his blood boiling seeing someone between his legs like this. 

Bucky popped off him a few minutes later, lips shining with saliva,” Limits?” 

He could have kissed him if it didn’t mean moving,” You’re...good. Great actually. I like it — uh, I mean, You can — “ Shit he’d never been any good at beating around the bush,” Fingers, dicks, I’m good where you want to put it, or you know, I have a strap on too.” It brought a furious blush to his body to even say it, but he wanted to be sure Bucky understood whatever was on the table here. 

Bucky swallowed visibly, turning his face against Steve’s thigh with a quivered breath.”Okay. That’s — fucking hot. Okay. You’re definitely fucking me next time.”

“Next time?” Steve chortled, even if there would  _ absolutely _ be a next time.

“Going to make you want a next time,” Bucky smiled impishly and lowered back down.

This time, Bucky wiggled enough to get an arm up, and his metal thumb traced slow circles against Steve’s perineum. “Taste so good,” Bucky murmured against his slick heat, tongue darting out to flick against Steve’s cock, tearing a jolt up his body.

Fuck, Bucky was a talker. Steve loved it as much as he hated it. It riled him up like no other and hoped he didn’t end up embarrassing himself. 

“Could stay down here all night,” As if Steve would let him, not when he’d seen what Bucky was packing.”Pretty — Oh shit,” Bucky leaned up just enough,” Language?”

Bless Bucky for being so thorough, but Steve was about die.”Dick, cunt, pussy, now pleasepleaseplease put your fingers in me.” He urged with a whine, nearly missing the smug grin on Bucky’s lips. 

“Gladly,” Bucky’s thumb slipped against the soft patch of skin, into his heat, and Steve went boneless against the sheets. The metallic prosthetic felt so different from someone’s fingers, almost sex-toy like, cool but fast warming.

He was starting to believe Bucky when he said he could be down there all night. Bucky seemed perfectly content to slowly drive him insane, alternating between hard flicks of his tongue, deep probing licks, and fast-fucking into his hole right along with his thumb. It wasn’t until Bucky’s index and middle finger replaced his thumb, that Steve felt like he was in trouble.

“Sh —  _ Fuck!” _ He gasped, rolling his hips eagerly into the slow thrusts that pushed up against his walls in just the right place to have him seeing stars. “Right there, Mmm, right fucking there.” He could count on one hand the number of men that had made him come from oral or fingering, or by themselves in general. Cisgender men usually didn’t put in the effort, but apparently Buck was out to prove an exception to the rule. 

Bucky started licking at his dick, lapping at it like the most delicious candy he’d ever tasted. Already swollen and red from Bucky sucking him, the stimulation made fireworks spark behind Steve’s eyes. 

“Yes -- ahhh, ah. Buck, harder, almost — ” ‘There’ stopped on his lips as Bucky’s unyielding fingers started pistoning against his sweet spot, and Steve died. He must have been loud enough to wake the dead, for a brief handful of seconds his neighbor above stopped stomping around his kitchen, probably debating on calling the cops about a murder. 

Steve clamped his legs around Bucky’s shoulders, writhing as Buckly suckled and rubbed him through the waving crest of his orgasm. When Steve finally revived himself with a faintly-wheezed gasp, he flopped back against the bed, melting into the sheets. 

Below, Bucky propped himself up, panting and looking like two raccoons had a knife-fight in his hair from all of Steve’s tugging. 

Weakly, Steve gestured to his bedside table where his inhaler lay, “Mind…?”

Bucky looked over, quizzical. His eyes passed over it once, twice, and one the third scan realization hit him” Oh fuck, yeah, hold on.” He hurried to grab it and pass it off where Steve sucked in a grateful lungful. “Sorry…”

“Don’t fucking apologize, that was — ” Steve breathed out a giddy laugh.

Despite the hiccup, Bucky huffed a pleased laugh as he laid down next to Steve, one hand curled behind his head.”Never had someone break out an inhaler on me, you know how to boost a guy’s ego.” His snickering doubled after a friendly smack. 

Bucky’s erection had started to wane, and that wouldn’t do. 

Steve rolled up to his knees, pushing Bucky back down when Bucky started to rise.”Don’t move, my turn.” Admittedly, Steve was too afraid going down on Bucky like he wanted, afraid it would be too much for his punchy lungs to take, but he had an idea or two.

Throwing a leg over Bucky’s hips, he lowered himself down, shivering as Bucky’s thick length pressed lengthwise against his still spit-slick groin, trapping it in between their bodies.

“Shit,” Bucky gasped, chewing on his bottom lip. He looked down, hands skimming up and down Steve’s hips.”You don’t have to if your lungs aren’t up for it.” Which Steve thought was a pretty nice thing to say when he could feel Bucky’s dick twitching in interest every time he wiggled just slightly to get the angle right.

Rolling his eyes, Steve planted his hands against Bucky’s lower stomach and rolled his hips. His wet cunt formed the perfect parenthesis around Bucky’s dick, sliding Bucky back and forth underneath him. Bucky’s cockhead nudged his own, spurring little shocks of overstimulation that lit up Steve’s winding spine with lightning. 

Bucky’s head flopped back against the pillows, hips slowly finding rhythm with Steve’s own. “God you feel good, not even in you yet and goddamn,” He breathed, pulling Steve down a little harder that forced his cock to pop through the tight channel that their bodies made around him. 

Bucky fattened up quickly underneath him, and soon the sensation of too-much ebbed back to  _ moremoremore _ . 

Cussing, Steve strained towards his night table again, fishing around with a low grunt.”Where the fuck is it...I just bought...thank fuck,” He sighed, extracting a sleeve of condoms like he was unsheathing Excalibur. 

With great reluctance, they parted long enough for Bucky to roll the condom on while Steve retrieved the lube.

Seating himself over Bucky felt a bit like staring down a cliffside at a pool of clear water. He knew it would feel great once he was down there, but the act of jumping was equal parts terrifying and exciting. Bucky was bigger than anyone else he’d taken like this, and just nudging Bucky’s cockhead against his folds sent his heart rate to pounding. 

“Go slow,” Bucky whispered, watching in rapt attention. His gentle hands pet Steve’s thighs again, kneading, massaging,  _ urging _ . 

Steve lowered himself. The first few tries, Bucky slipped free, until with one careful roll he was sliding in, stretching Steve to capacity. Steve moaned, tilting his head up towards the ceiling as he bobbed down on the first two inches, testing his limits. Below, Bucky bit off a cuss, head pressed into the pillows as a damp sweat broke over his forehead.

“Shit, baby.” Bucky sighed, fingers gripping spasmodically every time Steve pushed a little farther down with every twitch of his hips. 

“Baby?” Steve echoed, amused. 

Bucky tilted his head back up, grin near bashful.”Sorry. Pet names — ahh, pet names come easy.”

Not to pass up a line when it was fed to him, Steve quirked a brow.”Better be the only thing that comes easy.” Seeing Bucky burst into giggles while his dick was half in him was worth the groan-worthy shtick. 

Then Steve dropped the rest of his weight down and took Bucky deep and the laughter abruptly morphed into a moan that rivaled his own.

He was stuck through, anchored on Bucky’s body. A fragile specimen pinned to cork and perched for Bucky’s eyes only. Except there was nothing about the way Bucky stared at him that said he was thinking he’d captured Steve to display on his wall. Bucky looked at him like he was a god made manifest on his dick, sent to suck the life out of him as he worshipped. 

Steve could get used to that. 

Carefully, Steve rocked, shivering hard as Bucky stirred up his deepest reaches. He clenched up, stuttering Bucky’s breath and making his own jerk. “Let me just get used to this ‘n ohhh, Buck. ‘s good,” Steve’s hands curled against Bucky’s stomach as he leaned up just enough to draw a few inches out of him before dropping back down, punching into his back wall.

“T...take your time,” Bucky replied weakly, sucking in shallow, measured breaths. “Fuck you feel good, Steve. So hot and wet for me, feels like ‘m going to melt in there.” He groaned, muscles taut with the effort keeping himself still.

Minute by minute, Steve grew more used to the stretch until his muscles worked in earnest, pulling himself up and down over Bucky. Every drop punched the air from his lungs, the flare of Bucky’s cock scraping against his sweet spot if he angled himself just right.

Bucky’s hips began to meet his own, popping him up with a hard slap of flesh meeting flesh. The wet slide of their bodies connecting only muted by the rough breaths and panted praises. Bucky’s hands didn’t stop exploring any inch of skin in reach. Briefly, Bucky’s fingertips found his nipples, and Steve cried out, startling Bucky. 

“D-do it more,” Steve bid, snapping one hand to clamp over Bucky’s hand, guiding him back to his right nipple. His other hand switched behind him to grip Bucky’s thigh in a vice, changing the angle of the thrust to obliterate his forward walls.

“God, fuckin’ look at you. Look so goddamn good on my cock,” Bucky whispered filth as he tugged on Steve’s nipple, spurred on by the whimpered cries.”Could spend all night makin’ you come.”

The burn in his lungs was a signal Steve needed to slow down, but it was too good to stop. Bucky’s hips were frantic, snapping their bodies together without reserve. Climbing higher and higher.

“ _ Fuck _ , baby, I’m getting close. Milking my cock,” Bucky shivered from head to toe, his metallic grip pressing into the slender meat of Steve’s lower thigh.

“Come, come on Buck, come in me. Mess me up,” Steve started to jerk himself off, staring down at Bucky as the words washed over him, heating him from ears to cock. 

Bucky came with a hard grunt like he’d been punched, plunging deep, dick pulsing with the intensity of his peak. 

Even as Bucky rode out his high, Steve’s fingers flew over his cock, framing his petite dick with his thumb, index and middle finger. 

“Fuuuck, come on Stevie, come on my dick. Want to see it, look so good.” Bucky babbled with euphoria slurring his tongue, too blissed out to worry about what was tumbling from his lips. 

It was Bucky’s dopey awe that sent Steve over the edge, slamming back down on Bucky’s barely-softened erection with a shout as his body locked up. He milked himself of every ounce of pleasure within his body until he squirmed away from his own touch and gravity returned to his limbs. 

Collapsing next to Bucky, Steve forced his lungs into some semblance of behavior, smoothing out greedy gulps into quivering, measured pants. A warm hand touched his back, and Steve turned his head to see Bucky watching him. Bucky’s hand slid slow circles against his knobby back, soothing the breath back into him. 

He didn’t shy away from Bucky’s open stare, instead searching for some clue as to why Bucky was apparently enamored with him.

An hour later they were toweled off, hydrated, and sharing a box of pop-tarts on soiled sheets. Bucky had crumbs all over his lips and lap, and Steve still wanted him around, so he guessed he had no room to question Bucky’s motivations.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: [My Tumblr](http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/) and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666)  
> Discord: @Neonbat  
> Twitter: My Twitter


End file.
